Fullmetal
by vamp69lover
Summary: Being a new born baby used in a Human Transmutation Circle just plain sucks and puts you in a life you never really wanted. But its my life. It's Hell but its my life. *Fist story for Fullmetal Alchemist* Other Character with the main ones. FMA Brotherhood.


**Hello my Fellow readers well this is my first attempt at writing a fullmetal alchemist brotherhood story so bear with me ok.**

 ******I'm so bad with spelling and grammar and anything with English lol******

 ******I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST****(i really wish tho)**

 **I made up my own Character and I love Roy Mustang 3**

 **This idea literally came to me and i couldn't sleep without writing it down. I only got 3 hours sleep before work. GOD!**

 **I'm just giving you guys some background knowledge about my character.**

 **FYI: I might get years wrong on here SORRY**  
-

Some old barn north of Dublith was a place where my life changed for me before i was even an hour old. I was a result of my fathers failed attempt of bringing my mother back from the grave. The only thing I know as to what happened is my foster mother Izumi Curtis was there helping with my parents for their first child. That happened to be me.

But something went wrong and shortly after i was born into this world my mother died. Izumi didn't know what happened after she and Sig was kicked out after my father went ballistic thinking it was there fault. But it wasn't they were trying to help. But knowing he might do something he might regret they stayed outside waiting to come back in if necessary.

My father being in that frantic state of mind thought Human Transmutation would be the answer to the problem he was facing and made a Human Transmutation Circle with chalk he had from his chalk board in his office. He put my mothers body in the middle of the circle and placed me next to her.

As my father started the circle the bright light made Izumi go running into the house...

IZUMI CURTIS POV: Flash back Fall of year 1897

 _"CARL NO!" I yelled as i see Carl on the floor starting Human Transmutation Circle with a crazed smile while crackling 'you'll come back, i know it'_

 _Everything around went dark when i grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him enough to have him fall over with me next to him away from the circle. Then everything seemed to happen at once. The girl child started to wail and the sound of multiple bags of something with water hitting the ground._

 _"Izumi!" Sig yelled coming threw the door i entered just moments before. I looked up at him and noticed the shear shock and fear came upon his face as he was looking behind me where Iza and her child where lying._

 _I was about to look over at Iza when I noticed Carl was covered in blood and wasn't moving._

 _"Carl? O God Carl! SIG HELP!" I yelled._

 _Sig got to me and pulled me away from Carl while i tryed to stop the bleeding from both of his arms, that were gone...just gone...what happened? As I lay limp in Sigs arms in total shock._

 _The crying of a child got me to look over at Iza and the child. Iza wasn't there. Just a spot with a black thing with what look like is bones from a rib-cage sticking up like her body was just flipped inside out, but next to it was the little girl crying her lungs out. The only difference I could tell is that the blanket she is wrapped up in was being soaked up with blood._

 _I shoved my way out of Sigs arms. Heading over to the crying child and glancing at the body that seems to be lying dead. I look over at Carl again and noticed that no matter how much help I had I wouldn't be able to save him. He was missing all of his limbs. He died from total blood loss. I swallowed the lump in my throat that won't be going away any time soon._

 _I bent down and picked up the child that was still wailing. I took her out of the black/red blood stained towel and dropping it to the floor as i held the girl in my arms looking over her and trying to see any damage done to her._

 _Sig came up to me with more dry blankets wrapping the little girl again in something warm and dry. That seemed to calm her down enough to have her not scream so loudly. I looked up to my loving husband with tears in my eyes._

 _"What should I do...Sig..." Crying/shaking "What should I do?"_

 _Sig being a supporting husband he is hugged me tightly, as he took another look around and did a big sigh._

 _"It's really early but..." Sig Started with a very sad look on his face looking down at me. "We could raise her like our child..."_

 _"But Sig were only just got married 4 months ago, I couldn't live knowing I had something to do with all of this!" I wailed holding the quiet child to my chest._

 _"Izumi if it wasn't for you the child could have been killed also if you didn't stop Carl when you did!" Sig said moving me to have me looking at him and no where else at that moment. "And you know as well as I do that orphanages are hell and sending a new born is crazy."_

 _I looked at Sig for a while not knowing how much time passed. Then I glanced down at the sleeping child in my arms._

 _"Ok..." I said softly. I looked back up at Sig._

END OF FLASH BACK

I do have to say its a fucked up day to try to celebrate my birthday. Izumi still thinks we should celebrate it regardless no matter where I am I have to call in on my birthday so Sig and Izumi could wish me a happy Birthday and to know if I got into anymore trouble. Most Times I tried to lie but some how mamma bear can see right threw that shit no matter what it was.

It also didn't help when Ed and Al couldn't keep their mouth shut. I love them like little brothers but I picked up on Izumi and Winrys ways to punish the boys by hitting them in the head with something heavy. Ed and Al had to learn the hard way when Izumi was teaching them Martial arts and Alchemy.

When the boys left after Izumi was done teaching them. I got a little bored with no other kids in the house. Izumi didn't have anything new to teach me and also the library didn't have anything new because that thing hasn't been updated in forever.

Being somewhat of a child prodigy has its up and downs when you couldn't find anything. I keep on begging Izumi we should visit Ed, Al, Winry, and granny Pinako. Izumi put it off for a while. We visited them for a few weeks after about a year after they left. We had a blast. I noticed once weird thing Ed keep on briging up was things about his mother and soon it would be right again. I couldn't pin point it at the time because Izumi didn't tell me my story.

A month later Ed and Al did the forbidden Human Transmutation resulting them into losing Al's whole body and Ed's leg but soon his arm trying to bring his brothers body back but only was able to pull his soul. The day it happend Granny Pinako called and told Izumi. I didn't really think I took money out of my saving bank in my room and left. I didn't tell Izumi or Sig where I went. It didn't take her long to find out though.

I made it to the Rockbells fine and Granny Pinako displeased on how I left home. She told me I will regret it when I head back. Ed was in a wheel chair almost looking dead in the living room. I tried so hard to have him smile. I couldn't tell with Al because of him being a suit of armor.

Thats when we all hurd a car pull up and two doors open and close very quickly. Two army people come storming into the house asking what happend over at the Elrics place. I saw red when he picked up Ed by his shirt yelling still. I kicked the black hared man had enough for him to drop Edward and look at me with crazy eyes and the blond haired lady pulled her gun out of its holster but didn't point it .

My POV: 1910 flash back (I might get the years wrong sorry*)

"Don't fucking touch him ass hole!" I growled at him. Shoving him back almost to the door where the blond lady still is standing.

He raised his hands and finally looked around a little bit more comely. Granny and Winry where over by the blond haired lady, Ed and Al where behind me.

"I'm sorry about that, but I _do_ need to know what the _hell_ happened at that house!" He said more calmly but and tougher tone to it. He stood stright up and cleared his throat.

"My name is Colonel Roy Mustang." He said then looked over at the lady gesturing with his hand. "This is Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye." Roy said putting his hand down when Riza nodded tored me. I stood where I was in a fighting stance ready for anything, but if _Riza_ decideds to use her gun it might end up badly for me.

Roy noticed I wasn't talking and was only full on glaring at them. He shifted his gaze at Granny.

"I'm sorry madam for my entrance in your home..." Roy started to say when granny interrupted him.

"Dame Right you better be sorry and I sure as hell don't want Dogs of the military in my home any more then needs to be so if you could please leave." Granny growled out. Roy looked at her and sighed.

"I can't leave knowing something happened in that house. I was only there because I was told about a young Alchemist that was very talented. I wanted to see for myself."Roy paused looked over at me then to Ed.

"By the looks of it. It was Human Transmutation Circle on the ground with blood. If you don't tell me about it I will gladly have more Dogs of the Military come over here and take these kids away Madam. I think you wouldn't like that. If you tell me what happend I won't file a report." Roy said looking over at Granny again.

Before Roy and Riza noticed I kicked the gun out of Riza's hand and punched Roy in the face pretty hard that Izumi would be proud of me for. I flipped backward and grabbed Rizas gun from the air and pointed at them. Roy was nursing his left cheek while Riza looked shocked that a kid like myself disarmed her.

"I believe she asked you to leave." I growled out.

"Elise! Put that gun down now!" Granny Yelled at me. I looked over at her and lowered the gun but still had a firm grip on it. Granny then looked over at Roy and Riza. "Alright, I'll tell you but you make sure no more of you guys come here. I don't want any more Military Dogs coming onto my property."

Roy nodded still holding his left cheek. "You have my word."

"Follow me." Granny said walking into the second room on the right from the door. Roy followed but looked at Riza and shook his head.

* * *

 **So thats what I have right now. It might be a while before i update again. Please leave a review telling me what you think of it so far. Also leave some ideas for me also. It could start me writing again.**

 ****Again I SUCK AT SPELLING, GRAMMAR, and anything along those lines****

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**


End file.
